The present invention generally relates to provisioning broadband and narrowband services using a VDSL-based communication network, and more particularly to a system architecture and method for automatically activating VDSL service by self-discovering customer premises equipment.
VDSL (Very high speed Digital Subscriber Line) is a packet-based transmission architecture used to provide extremely high bandwidth distribution of digital video and data signals to customer buildings. A VDSL-based architecture can advantageously provide a single platform for supporting bandwidth-intensive applications, such as Internet access, remote LAN access, video conferencing, video-on-demand, and the like.
VDSL services are typically implemented in an asymmetric form having a downstream transmission capability of about 52 Mbps over twisted pair copper wire arranged in local loops of 300 m, 26 Mbps at 1,000 m, and 13 Mbps at 1,500 m. Upstream data rates in asymmetric implementations tend to range from about 1.6 Mbps to about 2.3 Mbps. A typical distribution network includes a central office equipped with a host digital terminal (HDT) and arranged to operate as hub between multiple video information providers (VIPs) and digital service providers (DSPs) and customer residential dwellings. In a fiber-to-the-neighborhood (FTTN) type distribution network, optic fiber (e.g. OC-3c and OC-12c) lines are used to connect the central office to a universal system access multiplexer (USAM), which is then connected to a network interface device (NID) located on the customer property via twisted pair copper wire. A dedicated VDSL loop extends between the NID and an individual customer residence using an existing POTS or telephone system twisted pair wire, and a customer interface device (i.e., customer premises equipment), such as a residential gateway or set top box, provides a connection point for a customer television or personal computer. A fiber-to-the-curb (FTTC) type distribution network is similar except that a broadband network unit (BNU) is used in place of the USAM, and coaxial cable is used to connect the BNU, NID, and set top box.
In provisioning video and data in any distribution network, a primary focus is connecting a customer interface device to a loop for activating transport for both services and delivery of subscribed content. To date, known techniques of provisioning VDSL broadband networks utilize mechanized techniques to activate both the facilities and content delivery by manually activating a residential gateway, for example. Accordingly, there are numerous disadvantages to such conventional provisioning of VDSL services as outlined below.
One such disadvantage is the amount of labor intensive effort required to activate customer premises equipment (CPE). First, a loop associated with the CPE to be activated typically requires manual assignments of ports, cards, ONUs (Optical Network Units) and MAC ID (Media Access Control Identifier) to that particular loop. Second, a MAC ID or address associated with the CPE must be manually assigned and provided to the VDSL provider's system and database. Currently, technicians are dispatched to a customer's premise to perform installation of video and data services. The technician then contacts a load specialist at the facility to enter a broadband circuit ID and MAC ID for residential gateways in a content control system. Thereafter, the services are manually activated and relevant data is entered by hand into a database for future servicing and maintenance is performed. Lastly, the technician notifies the load specialist that installation is complete and the order is closed. Such manual efforts result in high installation costs that may make VDSL cost prohibitive to some consumers.
Another disadvantage of conventional approaches to provisioning VDSL services is due to the use of multiple systems and databases that are not configured to exchange information. Multiple databases thus require manual data entry to synchronize the multiple systems used to provision all the subscriber's services. Typically, video services are activated manually only after the transport services, such as a loop assignment, have been provisioned manually. This arrangement leads to increased leadtime for consumers to receive video services as well as increased labor costs.
Yet another disadvantage to conventional approaches to provisioning VDSL is the inherent error rate introduced into the order and delivery process. For example, manual provisioning and activation typically include incorrectly entered loop components, such as a wrong port, card, ONU and/ or MAC ID, or the like. Such errors lead to customer dissatisfaction and increased repair costs.
Therefore, a need exists for a system architecture and method that overcomes the above-noted problems and automatically activates VDSL service for new customers, wherein such activation is by self-discovering customer premises equipment.